


Wrap Party (2003)

by wally_west (orphan_account)



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, I wrote this for sinful self indulgence, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, also not to be petty but why tf is there not already fanfic of this I take that as an insult, and being so obviously gay during convention panels, anyway, i shall list the tags, only slightly though, thanks @Bill for posting so much about Sid on your insta, the worst thing I've ever written., this fanfiction can be credited to Bill's infatuation with Sid, um I think that's about it, well. here it is., without further ado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wally_west
Summary: Basically, Bill is a useless gay who can't keep from eye-fucking Sid at the House of 1000 Corpses wrap party. So they fuck in Sid's dressing room. That's it. That's the whole fic.





	Wrap Party (2003)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a vague towards one of my friends. Sid, Bill, I'm so sorry I love you both. Also if you're curious this was written to the Corpses and Rejects soundtrack. Now you can associate Freebird with the clown railing Otis instead of them dying.

Bill pushed the doors open to enter the warm building, instantly hearing rock music playing in the background. Unraveling his scarf and removing his gloves to shove into his jacket's pocket, he smiles and greets the other party goers entering around him.

It's a chilled Saturday evening with rain lightly falling from the sky, a cool glow from the moon settling over the air, as it's the time of year where the sun disappears behind the horizon earlier than usual. It's his first time coming to a wrap party.

Shuffling through the various people grouped around the snack tables chatting, he heads towards the back to sit until the party begins. Situating himself, he settles and starts reading a magazine laid on a table beside him. Every few moments someone he knew would pass and wave in greeting then proceed to make small talk regarding the weather or his family.

Since Bill didn’t have any screen time with one of the main actors of the film, he hasn't had the opportunity to properly introduce himself to and meet Sid. So far he's only seen the back of the man's head from where he sat in one brief scene, and when he passed him the costume room. Bill knew very little of him, only that he was a little bit older than Bill himself.

Halfway through the party, Sid begins to make his way through, shaking hands with fellow coworkers. Bill's eyes instantly move to Sid who is slowly walking towards him. oh. Bill stumbles over his words for a moment, gaining a few questioning glances from the person who was talking to him, before giving a sheepish smile and clearing his throat, then continuing his sentence.

Bill didn't know what he expected when he got a good look at Sid for the first time, but he definitely did not expect one of the most handsome faces he's ever seen. Sid had relaxed and calming eyes, which were focused on the drink in his han- oh his hands. Bill's eyes traced the veins he could see until they disappeared underneath the sleeves of his jacket. His hands looked large - much larger than his own- and he could see the strength in the way his fingers grip the edges of his cup.

Oh, how good those hands would look in between his legs, the darker shade of the actor's skin contrasting with his own pale skin, slowly working him ope-

Wait.

What?

Bill bites his lower lip, averting his eyes and mentally scolding himself for having those kinds of thoughts, especially in an after party of all fucking places, about his coworker. He exhales, forgetting all about the conversation he should be having, before looking up and back to Sid who was now standing at a table right next to him, talking to one of the producers.

Bill looks at the man closer now that he's still, noticing his thick but pout shaped lips, large nose, and his dark brown eyes. He has very tanned skin which looked as if it were glowing under the lights hanging from the ceiling.

Bill turned back to the person talking to him, but his mind focusing on everything but the words that person was saying. His eyes are glued to Sid, watching the way his shoulders moved as he chuckled, or the sound of his deep voice feeling like its rattling his very bones. Also, the way Sid's hands gripped his cup so sternly. Oh the things that man could do to Bill with those hands...

Time crawls by with Bill not being able to focus his mind and it quickly taking a turn for the worst, but is escalated when he notices a small amount of sweat starting to form on Sid's face from the amount of heat in the room. Despite how much he has already mentally scolded himself he can't help thoughts coming through his mind full force.

Now, he knows he should be repulsed, he's at a wrap party for what should the biggest film of his career, and this is his coworker he's having these thoughts about. Everything about this should be setting red alarms off in his head, which in fairness it is, but the thrill of the idea of it is outweighing the imaginary flashing of the alarm.

He can't help the thoughts of Sid whispering into his ear, his deep voice and hot breath against his ear and fanning towards the side of his face, the man’s beard tickling his neck. Is Sid the type to whisper praises? Mumbling out how good Bill is between thrusts, how beautiful he looks taking his cock so wonderfully as he presses it a little deeper down his throat, and how pretty he sounds when he angles his hips just right and makes Bill cry in pleasure after hitting his prostate. Or is he the type to degrade Bill and make him feel hot and embarrassed, grunting into Bill's ear telling him how much of a slut he is as he pounds into him, or what would everyone think of him like this with his crotch pressed and rubbing against the table and elbows shaking as they rest on it as he's getting fucked from behind while sobbing and begging for more.

Okay, Bill needs to stop before he gets a fucking semi in the middle of this party surrounded by the people who he’s worked with for the past 3 months.

The thought was enough to quickly snap him back into his right mind, quickly trying to piece back to together his sanity, realizing he's just been staring at Sid's face like some fucking creep instead of at the person who was currently talking to him. He glances down, practically burning holes into the tops of his shoes with how intense his stare is. He manages a few minutes before chancing a look back up at Sid, flushing when he sees Sid looking back at him with a certain look that Bill can't decipher on his face.

Panic alarms immediately set off in Bill's head, worrying that he just creeped the older man out. He can't help but repeat oh my god, of course, I fucking creeped him out I was just eye fucking him for 20 minutes straight in his head. He wills his face to return to its normal color as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth and keeps his eyes glued down to the cup in front of him.

Let it be known that Bill Moseley is a weak man, but he tries.

And, God, did he try.

He tries to keep his thoughts clean and spiffy while mentally praying to be cleansed of every thought that crossed his mind. It was working, for a few minutes at least, until his ears focus again and hears the deep, slightly raspy voice continuing to talk about whatever the fuck, Bill couldn't tell you at this point. His mind goes back to how much deeper Sid's voice must sound when he's close to orgasming and being pushed over the edge. Would he grunt out, growl while he fucks Bill, or would he be mixing swears and Bill's name religiously in between soft pants as he fucks into Bill's ass, his mouth, his whatever the hell he wants, until he's climaxed?

Bill could feel his pants growing a little tighter than they were a few minutes ago, and he quickly flushes red again, adjusting his position and pushing his legs together to cover the growing bulge, cursing himself up and down for getting a fucking boner in public.

Although his mind isn't cooperating and he keeps imagining Sid punishing him for having these impure thoughts in the middle of what is technically work. Would he take him into a dressing room or just do it right here on the table for anyone to walk in and see? Bill imagines the older man edging him until he's a sobbing, leaking and pleading mess begging to finally receive the release he needs. Sid would drag it out, telling him that he's a bad boy, and asking if he really deserves to come.

Fuck, he was fucked. Like, beyond fucked.

As fucked as he could get without something actually being inside of him.

He somehow manages to focus again, realizing the party is ending and the showing of the film is about to begin. He would have to get up, be in front of the entire place with a fucking semi in the front of his pants.

Another song started and, okay, he has about 3 minutes to will his boner down, he can do this. Images of anything that could kill it quickly flashes through his mind, dead kittens, puppies, rabbits, even his grandma in lingerie, he mentally apologizes to her, and a few more awful things like houses burning, who the fuck knows. He doesn't know how he did it but it managed to work, so he thanks god that it worked.

Sheri is the one to usher the him up in front of the rest of the party to accept his applause. Bill felt his anxiety climbing with each step towards the front of the room.  
Bill began to panic even more now because Sid is going to be standing right beside him in a second and he wasn't ready to be that close, nope, not at all.  
Bill reaches the space in front of Sid, and the younger cupped his unsteady hands together waiting for the moment he can go sit back down, his eyes fixed to his hand. He questioningly glanced up to beside him where Sid was standing, his eyes instantly locking with the actor’s. That was a mistake. He thought Sid's eyes were soft and beautiful from a distance but that was nothing on how drowned he felt underneath his gaze this close up.

"Bill, it's a nice to meet you," Sid practically purrs out, extending out his hand in greeting, which Bill hesitantly takes and shakes before repeating the greeting. There was a glint of something in Sid's eyes as he takes in the other man's state before pulling his hand away. He then smiled to Bill, never breaking eye contact before moving to finally go sit back down.

Bill sat back down on the opposite side of the room, putting a his drink into his mouth, his tongue slightly coming out to trace the rim unknowingly. He thinks he might have seen Sid out of the corner of his eye looking his way, but he'll chalk that up to his imagination.

Bill doesn't know what to make of that look he saw in Sid's eyes, up there. The rest of the party flashes by as the younger man keeps replaying that interaction through his head on a loop, trying to understand what it meant.  
\---  
People began to leave, tables were being packed away, signaling the end to the party. Sid begins to leave through this, exiting through the back doors. While he exits, the rest of the guests begin to leave.

Bill knows he'll have to face Sid again since he also has to leave through those doors.

Once he says his goodbyes, he makes a beeline for the bathroom to try and calm himself down a little. Yes, he's going to be a little fucking dramatic about it and splash cool water onto his face, taking a few minutes to reflect back and wonder what the fuck got into him this evening.

Bill isn't about to lie and call himself a saint, he's a 52-year-old man for fuck's sake, he obviously has needs, he just never imagined his needs involved getting choked or dicked down by his coworker's cock. Now that he realizes this he's not really sure what to do with this information. This is a man he works with he's talking about here, hooking up obviously isn't on his list things of things that are okay and appropriate.

All he knows is he needs to get home so he can retreat to his room and finally get himself off since he's been wound up all night.

He's about to take a second to let himself wonder how he'll get himself off, if he's too wound up and he'll just go straight for his dick or if he'll be patient enough to work himself open for one of his favori- nope. Nope nope nope. He managed to will his half hard cock down once he refuses to let it twitch up again until he's in the privacy of his own home.  
Unfortunately, the first step is to leave the building and face Sid again. He's strong enough, he can do this.

A few minutes and a few more mental pep talks later, he opens the bathroom door to begin heading towards to coat rack to gather his jacket and scarf. He glances around the area and realizes the room is almost empty now, very few people left behind saying goodbye to each other, and he wonders how long he was in the bathroom for.  
"Oh, Bill. I wasn't sure if I missed you already" he hears, the voice he's been thinking about all night, come from across the room.

"H-Hey! No, you didn’t miss me, I was just getting ready to leave now," he replies waving to the older man, wondering how fastley he can run out of here without being weird about it.

He sees the other man's eyes scan over his form before locking with his and Sid clears his throat, asking "Bill would you come down to my dressing room, if ya aren’t in any rush? I want to properly greet myself." That Look, Bill cleverly named it, was back on Sid's face and he shivered slightly.

He felt his face, ears and chest flush thoroughly as he stumbled out "O-of course Sid, I'd love to."

An almost smug grin made its way onto Sid's face as he nods and motions his arm out for Bill to lead the way, so Bill starts heading to the room on the opposite side of the building, footsteps hot on his heels.

Bill knows he's going to get called out, thoughts filled with how obvious he must have been, eye-fucking the man the entire party and even popping a boner, he was standing right next to the man for fuck's sake, of course, Sid probably saw it. He couldn't even begin to imagine how disgusted Sid must be right now by his actions, that's obviously what that look he was giving him was for. He's gonna have to sit in his dressing room and be made fun of, shamed for his actions.

Shame and embarrassment were already filling Bill to his very core as he made the realization. Reaching the door and stepping to the side, Sid reaches into his jeans pocket, to retrieve a set of keys to slide one into the lock. Once the lock clicked, he steps to the side, holding the door, and motioning to let Bill step inside. Once in the room, he asks the younger man to take a seat while lingering behind him at the door.

Did Bill just hear the door lock? No there's no reason he would have locked the door, he must have imagined it.

"Bill," Sid sternly said from behind him, self loathing and embarrassment were building and overflowing from him at this point, making him feel like he's seconds from bursting at his seams.

"I'm so sorry, Sid. I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can stop coming to promos, I won't show myself around you anymore I'm so so-" Bill rushes out, cheeks hot and wet from tears of embarrassment he didn't even realize were escaping his eyes. He quickly reaches up to wipe at them, hoping the other man doesn't notice.

He feels a strong hand land on his shoulder and a soft voice right next to his ear, "Bill," he feels the hot breath against his ear and he has to suppress a shiver from running through the entirety his body "Have you been having dirty thoughts about me?"

Bill starts shaking, his face somehow turning a few shades redder and more tears start finding their way onto his cheeks, "Sid, I've been a wreck."

The hand slowly lifted from his shoulder, he hears a tut come from the man behind him, before mumbling out, "What am I to do with you, Bill?"

For the probably, thousandth time this night, Bill doesn't know what makes the thought come to his mind. What's even worse is this time, it slips out through his lips and is spoken out loud.

"Will you punish me, Sid?" he softly asks, spinning in his seat to make eye contact with the elder. He tilts his head slightly in question as his eyes go a little wider and his eyebrows raise slightly.

Sid's eyes grow impossibly darker as he rounds the seat in an instant, the younger following his movements, now facing forward in his seat once more. Sid's hands find the armrests on Bill's chair, caging the him into the seat, making him feel so small in comparison to the man towering over him.  
Electricity is buzzing under Bill’s skin as the other man brings his face closer, nose pressing against the actor's jaw, letting out a shaky breath, the warm air fanning down Bill's neck. Bill feels, more than sees, the beard scratching against his throat. His face still pressed against Bill's jaw and throat, the younger can see the slight shake in Sid's hands as they press firmly against the armrests, remaining still for a few moments.

"Bill, tell me I'm misreading the situation," the man says bluntly, the words coming out with contrasting soft breaths against the younger's throat.

Bill lets out a shaky exhale, hesitantly tilting his head to the side to give the older better access to his jaw and neck. "Please fuck me, Sid."

All hesitation building up was stripped clear as Sid attached himself to the throat being offered in front of him, not hesitating to suck a red mark into the skin before biting it, relishing in the soft mewls coming from Bill, before crashing his lips with the man’s.

Bill's pants grew tighter embarrassingly fast, although he didn't have much time to dwell on it before Sid's palm found its way to his lap to begin kneading the bulge. Drinking the moans, whimpers, and mewls right from Bill's mouth, he bit down on his bottom lip to insert his tongue into the younger's mouth.

Bill was trying to keep a grip on his sanity as Sid continued his attack on his mouth, attempting to keep his noises down to a minimum. The idea of someone possibly over hearing him or coming into the room to see Sid towering over him, one hand on his clothed cock and the other twisted in his hair, made his body feel hot all over and he couldn't suppress the buck of his hips into Sid's palm.

"No, no baby. None of that," Sid's voice, which dropped an octave or two, mumbled out into the kiss, before removing his hand from Bill's crotch, causing a whine to build in the back of the younger's throat. "You're supposed to be punished, remember? You think I'll let you get off that easily?" He questions, backing up and leaning against a desk a short distance in front of the younger.

Bill was taking pride in the fact that the older man looks equally affected as he does. His eyes looking blown out and an obvious tent in the front of his jeans.  
"Tell me, what was in that pretty little mind of yours to get you so wound up and so distracted?" Sid began questioning, a teasing tone laced into his deep voice as he eyed Bill squirming in his seat.

Bill swallowed before letting out a shaky breath, "Man, I couldn't help myself, I-I.." he began, eyes beginning to water up out of embarrassment and feeling overwhelmed even though the man wasn't even touching him, "I can't stop thinking about your cock."

"What about it? You're going to have to be a little more specific, what about my cock?" Sid questioned, the teasing tone still present.

"I need it in me, Sid, please. I'll be so good for you" he began, a small whine building in the back of his throat.

"Not yet babyboy, you need to tell me what it is you were thinking and then you can have my cock, okay?" his gaze was fixed hard on Bill's quivering bottom lip, which the younger was chewing on.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you fucking me, I couldn't stop thinking about you bending me over your desk and fucking me so hard that I would forget how to even speak. I want you to make me come as many times as I possibly can, I'll do it for you, Daddy, please please please just touch me," Bill was sobbing and began palming at his own erection through his pants, so sensitive that he instantly bucked his hips as soon as he made contact.

Sid lunged forward to knock Bill's hand away to replace it with his own once again, instantly knocking their lips together in a mess of heat and tongues.

Sid pulled Bill up from the chair without breaking the kiss and losing contact, spinning them to push Bill against the desk to continue the attack on his mouth. After a few moments, Bill felt like he was suffocating, in the best way possible, but had to pull back to gulp in a few lungfuls of air. Sid didn't cease his ministrations, instead continuing down Bill's neck to leave more dark marks. He slipped a hand up the front of Bill's shirt, feeling the expanse of his stomach and chest before landing on a nipple, squeezing and rolling it between two deft fingers. Bill threw his head back at this, bucking his hips against Sid's crotch causing them both to let out a moan.

"You're so sensitive, babyboy, God you're so good for me," Sid mumbled against Bill's collarbone, still rolling the nipple between his fingers  
.  
Bill didn't know how to reply, but any response he would have was ripped right from his throat in the form of a moan as Sid quickly lifted his shirt entirely and latched his mouth onto the nipple not between his fingers. Bill's hands quickly went to Sid’s shoulders, gripping for dear life as his hips began rutting against the older's in rhythm.  
After a few more moments of Sid sucking and licking Bill's nipples, he backed away and sat back into the chair, pulling Bill along with him to settle on the floor in front of him. The younger sat in between Sid's spread legs, his hands instantly going to rest on the older's thighs as he watched Sid's movements, not wanting to miss a single thing.  
Sid was unzipping his jeans and lifted himself slightly to pull them, along with his boxers, down just enough to let his cock spring free. He groaned as the chilled air of the room hit him.

"Do you want my cock, babyboy? Do you want me to fill up that beautiful, sinful mouth of yours with my cock until you're gagging on it?" Sid growled out as he slowly ran his fingers up and down his cock, teasing himself.

"Please, Daddy, I promise I'll make you feel good," Bill begged, nuzzling his face up right under Sid's cock, his warm breath ghosting over the exposed flesh, making Sid groan again at the feeling and the sight of Bill watching his cock like it was the most beautiful fucking thing in the world.

Sid didn't trust his voice and nodded at Bill who quickly leaned forward and grabbed the base of Sid's cock, his long fingers closing slowly around his large girth. He wasted no time in sinking his warm mouth down onto Sid's cock and moaning around it, the vibrations making Sid curse under his breath as his hands found purchase in Bill's hair.  
Bill's tongue was running along the underside of Sid's cock, his head dipping lower and lower until he moved his hand from the base and his nose reached the patch of coarse hair. He gave a hard suck which caused Sid to buck his hips up, pushing his cock further, gagging Bill who moaned and began shaking at the feeling. Not budging, he began sucking harder before lifting up and resting his lips on the tip of Sid's cock, leaving little kisses and kitten licks around before lightly digging his tongue into the slit, pulling more curses out from Sid's mouth.

"Sid, you taste so so good," he said then paused to lick up the bead of precome forming on the slit, "can you please fuck my mouth, Daddy? Please, you'll feel so good," he continued, then resumed lapping up the precome spilling out, not wanting to waste a single taste of it, as he mumbled out a few whispered pleas.

"F-fuck Bill, s-since you asked s-so nicely," Sid stuttered out, the feeling of Bill's tongue still attacking his slit causing him to forget how to speak properly. Bill beamed at him, before sinking back down effortlessly until the older's cock was pressing against the back of his throat. Bill's hands remained gripped on Sid's thighs, as Sid began to lift his hips to fuck into Bill's warm, wet mouth. Slowly at first to let Bill get used to it, before fucking in harder and pressing Bill down by the back of his head.

"Fuck babyboy, you take me so well. You love this, huh? You love gagging on my cock, don't you? You look so fucking good like this, baby," Sid grit out between his teeth, Bill response limited to a few whimpers escaping through his throat.

Sid bucked up a few more times before pulling Bill off, not wanting to come so soon, and causing a whine to crack through Bill's throat. His eyes were red and watering, tear streaks running down his face and his lips and chin a mess of saliva and precome.

"Stand up baby lean over the desk for me okay?" Bill quickly obeyed, arching his back as he stuck his ass out, putting it on display for Sid. He quickly got up from the seat he was in, legs shaky from the pleasure he had felt, before he dropped to his knees behind Bill leaving his face level with Bill's ass.

Not wanting to waste any time, he reached around to blindly undo Bill's belt and jeans, pulling everything down in one go and off around his ankles, leaving Bill's glorious ass bare and thighs in his face. He lifted a palm before smacking it into the flesh, watching the way it jiggled deliciously as Bill's back, somehow, arched even further as he pressed his ass back closer to the palm. A few more smacks were landed against him, before Sid took a cheek in each hand, kneading the flesh before leaning forward to bite a few marks into each one, each bite getting closer and closer to Bill's hole.

Bill was whining, pressing back even more, pleas coming out under his breath, a sob coming out as he feels Sid's breath ghosting over his entrance, the man’s beard scratching him, so close but not close enough. He only kept him waiting for a moment before licking a stripe up the younger's crack and stopping at the waiting entrance, giving it a kiss before his tongue was roughly circling it and pressing onto it without entering yet.

Bill was sobbing and shaking from Sid's movements, needing friction and needing to get off, all the build-up from the night dawning in on him. He presses back against Sid's face, earning him another smack against his already red flesh.

"I need more please, please, Daddy, please fuck me with your tongue please," Bill sobbed and begged as his hands were on the desk, struggling to find anything to hold on to, trying to keep a grip on his sanity.

Sid, the kind soul he is, would never refuse such a beautiful angel like Bill, so he finally stuck his tongue through Bill's entrance, licking the younger's inner walls, causing a loud moan to leave Bill's lips as a mix of curses and Sid's name leave afterwards.

"I-I'm, Sid I'm g-go-", Bill began stumbling out, quickly reaching the edge, waiting for permission to let go.

Sid pulled off, replacing his tongue with his index finger, rubbing against Bill's slicked walls. "Come on baby, you've been so good for me, come for me," Sid mumbled against Bill's cheek, pressing more kisses into it as he added a second digit into Bill, scissoring the two against the tight walls.

Sid's voice, the marks being sucked into his backside and the two fingers insistently pressing along his walls and brushing his prostate finally pushed him over, causing him to spill over the desk in front of him, and the loudest moan yet being ripped straight from his throat.

"You're so good for me, Bill, so so good," Sid vaguely remembers when he first said this was supposed to be a punishment for Bill, but with how obedient the man has been, and how beautifully he sounds, Sid forgot that and now just wants to take more of those moans and whimpers out of the man's mouth and pull another orgasm from him.

Bill was mewling from oversensitivity as Sid's fingers didn't cease their scissoring and began pressing directly onto his prostate, making him cry out. Sid quickly pulled out his fingers before reaching onto the desk somewhere near Bill's form to grab the bottle of lotion resting there. Quickly slicking up three of his fingers he goes back in with two, before adding the third along with them and spreading the man out.

Bill was fully hard again, pressing back against Sid's fingers although the lingering feeling of oversensitivity was still present causing him to whimper with every thrust directed at his prostate. It felt so good to him but not nearly enough, especially when he glanced back to see Sid's cock in his fist, and all he could think was that he needed it inside of him. Now.

"Please," Bill breathed out, "please fuck me already, Sid, please, I'm ready" he sobbed out, slumping his head down, his forehead resting against the desk.  
"F-fuck, yeah, alright," Once again, Sid could never deny this precious man, so he quickly rose to his feet and pumped more lotion onto his palm to coat his cock before lining his head up with Bill's entrance. He circled his head around Bill's hole a few times, cursing under his breath before slowly sliding all the way in.

Bill's back arched as he felt Sid's cock pressing dead against his prostate, the head a constant pressure, causing his mouth to slack and a high pitched mewl to escape. Before he could even ask Sid to start moving he felt a pair of strong hands connect with his hips in a bruising grip.

Sid slowly slid almost all the way out, before quickly pounding in again, taking the breath out of the both of them, before continuing and picking up the speed with every thrust. He attached his mouth to the back of Bill's neck, sucking in more marks before sucking his earlobe into his mouth, nipping at it. Bill was sobbing beneath him, his prostate getting hit on every single thrust and his cock trapped between his stomach and the desk, providing a delicious friction.

He pounded into Bill a few more minutes before Bill turned his head, to make eye contact with Sid before asking "Can I please ride you, Daddy? Please?" He asked, somehow innocently despite the fact he had a cock up his ass and his own semen from his orgasm next to him.

Sid gave one more hard thrust, tucking himself in deep and resting the head of his cock right up against Bill's prostate, before grinding his hips and moving the head slightly against the bundle.

"Yeah, babyboy, are you gonna make me feel real good? Gonna fuck yourself on my cock until you come untouched again?" He teased, groping his palm against Bill's backside again, the rings on his fingers leaving prints, causing a whimper to leave Bill's throat as he nods frantically.

At this, Sid grinds up one more time against Bill's prostate, earning another mewl, before pulling out and sitting on the chair behind them. Bill quickly follows and climbs onto Sid's lap, his thighs on either side of Sid's thicker ones, and lines Sid's cock up with his entrance.

Before sinking down, he pulled his shirt off from around his head, leaving him completely naked now. Bill doesn't know why he finds the idea so hot, him completely naked riding Sid who is still fully dressed, just his pants and boxers lowered enough for his cock to be out.  
He doesn't waste any more time before sinking down and resting his ass against Sid's thighs. Sid is so big inside of him Bill feels like he can feel Sid in every centimeter of his body and he loves it, relishes in it.

Sid's hands find their way to Bill's hips and his harsh grip returns, Bill looks forward to being able to see the marks of his fingers and a lingering dull pain in the spots for the next few days. Bill lifts himself up before sinking back and his moan mixes with Sid's groan, and it sounds so sinful but so beautiful. He rolls his hips before continuing to raise himself up before sinking down again.

After a few minutes, Sid's groans start getting more and more frequent and louder, more curses spilling out from underneath his breath and more praises directed at Bill. He attaches a mouth to one of Bill's sensitive nipples again, and rolling the other between his fingers as Bill quickly rolls his hips, feeling Sid's cock twitch inside of him as he lets out a loud moan.

He leans back again, "Bill, baby, you look so good fucking yourself on my cock baby. Fuck. You were made for cock weren't you? To ride it, to suck it in between your pretty lips," he grits out, eyes closed and head leaning back. His grip on Bill's hips impossible tighter as he starts to rock his hips up into Bill, meeting him halfway with every thrust.  
Bill honest to god wails out a moan at this, feeling Sid so possibly deep and he realizes he's about to reach his second orgasm. Tears spill out from the corners of his eyes at the intense pleasure he feels, and he picks up his thrusts and fucks down onto Sid even harder.

Sid lifts one of his hands from Bill's hips and raises it to Bill's face, his fingers resting on Bill's lips asking for entrance, which he quickly gains access to as Bill quickly sucks three of Sid's fingers into his mouth, the weight of them pressing down onto his tongue pushing him further and further off the edge.

Bill tries to mumble out that he's going to come around Sid's long fingers, which are almost deepthroating him at this point, he's not sure if what he said was legible or not but he's assuming it is since Sid nodded and responded with "Me too, baby, fuck fuck," before fucking into him harder and pressing his fingers even harder against Bill's tongue, which was licking them in every spot possible.

After a few more hard thrusts. Sid attached himself to Bill's neck again and said "Come for me, Bill, show me how much you love my cock," and that was that. Bill's orgasm spilled, even harder than the first one and he slumped against Sid's chest as the older man thrusted up into him, still fucking him through his orgasm and coming as well at the feeling of Bill's walls tightly clenching around his cock and squeezing it tight.

They remain sitting like that until they've both come down from their high, Sid's cock still resting inside of Bill and Bill's face still buried in the crook of Sid's neck. Sid's fingers were tracing small circles on the side of Bill's hips as he held onto him.

A small giggle escaped Bill's mouth as he sat back and looked Sid in the eye, a bright grin on his face. "What are you laughing at?" Sid replied, the teasing tone back in his voice as he raises an eyebrow at the younger.

"It's just, I guess I had some expectation for this party, but none of them were really like.. this," Bill giggled again, his hands playing with the buttons on Sid's shirt, just to keep them busy.

"Mm, well I think you should start coming to these parties more often, what do you think, babyboy?" He asked, pressing a few kisses up Bill's neck and along his jaw.  
"I like the sound of that, Sid," Bill smiled, feeling like there was more to that offer than just more mind-blowing sex after the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm so fucking sorry


End file.
